Far Away
by TheAlphaWrites
Summary: Songfic. L has died and left his wife behind. Can she really stand to be that far away from her one love? LxOC


**Title:**** Far Away**

**Category:**** Death Note**

**Genre:**** Angst/Romance**

**Rating:**** T**

**Pairing:**** LxOC**

**Summary:**** Songfic. L has died and left his wife behind. Can she really stand to be that far away from her one love?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Death Note or any of the characters. I only own my OC, Calla (Greek for Beauty). **

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late_

Calla sat, curled up on their bed – no, not their bed, not any more – listening to the quiet and worried conversations that were happen right outside the door. She knew they were talking about her. It had been a week or two – Calla lost count – since L, her beloved, and Watari, someone who had been like her father and her in-law at the same time, had been killed by Kira, leaving her behind.

Abandoning her in a world that was filled with so much evil.

Leaving her to take care of the world.

_Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

"Calla."

She heard a soft knock on the door before the voice of Matsuda met her ears. Calla remained silent.

"Come on Calla, answer me. We're all worried about you."

Calla bit her lip in her struggle not to invite the older man in and allow him to absorb some of her pain. But she couldn't put him through that pain. Since she'd met the task force, Matsuda had been like an unofficial big brother of hers and although she wanted to leave the room and allow herself the privilege of comfort in his arms ...

Calla shook the thought out of her head. She didn't deserve it.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you any more_

She wanted the clocks to turn back. She wanted her life back to normal, or at least back before Kira walked through the door. Hell, she'd even be happy if she had a few more moments with her only family but she knew the Gods wouldn't grant her that. She was be forced to remember, remember everything that has passed.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand _

...L ...

Calla's light blue eyes welled with unshod tears. Tears that she wouldn't allow to fall. She brushed a bang out of her eyes as she rubbed them furiously and sniffed loudly.

... Why did you have to leave me?

Her memory flashed back to the last time she'd seen L alive ...

**Calla's eyes ran over the documents that L had given her to look at, but she couldn't completely concentrate. Maybe it was something to do with the fact she was practically dead on her feet, it being midnight and all, or it could be to do with the fact that the burning eyes of her husband hadn't left her since she sat down. **

**She glanced up from the paper and their eyes locked instantly, something they always did. To Calla, it was just another sign that the two were meant to be together. **

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
_

**Calla gave L a coy smile and raised her slim eyebrows. "What? Is something the matter?"**

**A small smile graced L's innocent looking face. "No. Nothings wrong."**

"**Then why are you staring at me?"**

**L was silent as he climbed off his seat opposite and sat down next to her, his eyes never leaving hers. He raised his hand to her hair and brushed his hand gently over the top, allowing the ringlets to curl around his long fingers. He leant towards his wife, close enough that she could feel his breath hitting her cheek and ear softly. **

"**Do you not realise how beautiful you are?" L whispered, the smile steady on his face. **

**Calla turned red and she turned slightly towards L. "No, I'm not."**

**L wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, not that he ever did. "You are, I promise you."**

"**Your lying."**

**L gave Calla a bewildered glance. "Why would I be lying?"**

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you any more_

Calla let a small giggle escape her lips as she remembered the small fight that gotten into that night, which had ended in the two of them sleeping together. She laid her hand against her stomach gently and gazed at it with a look of pleasure and pain.

Yesterday, she'd found she was pregnant. With his baby.

She just wished she could have told him before he died. Now he'll never know that he was a father or even have the chance to experience it.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand_

A stray, lonesome tear escaped its prison and trailed down her cheek. Calla didn't try to knock it away. Her arms wrapped themselves around her belly, and she cradled it as if the child was fully developed and in her arms.

"Hello baby." Calla whispered her voice braking as she croaked, "I'm your mummy ... I'm not perfect, I'm not your father, but I'll do my best, okay?

"Your father would have been a perfect Daddy, but ... he's gone ... somewhere better, I hope ... I wish I could see him one last time ... to tell him about you ... I know he would have loved you if he was here ..."

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

There was another knock on the door, but this time Near's voice.

"Calla ... please ... come out." he whispered, his voice filled with pain and worry, "I know ... L wouldn't want you spending your life in your bedroom ... he'll want you to be happy for the rest of your life ..."

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you any more_

The next voice was Mello, in the a pleading and painful way that made Calla's heart ache.

"Yeah, Calla ... L loved you, I think he still does ... what if he's watching you right now from above ... do you think he'd be happy with what he sees ...?"

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

The last voice was Matt's. He's voice sounded like all his emotions – pain, fear, worry, plead – had rolled into one and created a tone that isn't and probably never will be recognisable.

"We know it's going to be hard. I mean, it's hard for us and we didn't spend the time with him that you did ... L and you ... that's all we have and ... how can you be there for us when you've locked yourself in your room ... please come out ..."

"We need you Calla." Mello added, his voice braking.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long_

There was silence inside the bedroom as they three successors of L listened for any sign, any tiny little thing, that could suggest to them that Calla was moving. The Task Force and the successors wanted the old Calla back. They knew she wouldn't be fully herself without L but ... they couldn't carry on without her.

It didn't feel right.

"Do you think it worked?" Light asked, his eyes fixated on the door.

Matt turned to glare at him, obviously believing L's theory that Light was Kira. "Maybe ... Calla can be stubborn when she wants to."

Slowly the door creaked open and Near's eyes widened in shock, surprised that it actually worked, when he saw the wary body of Calla step out the door. She looked a wreck: her hair obviously hadn't been brushed since she locked herself in there, her eyes were puffy and red. Her clothes were crumbled, and her hands were clutching her stomach.

Calla met Near's dark gaze, and smiled weakly, although it gave her pain to even look at him – he reminded her too much of L.

"Hi guys ..."

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you any more  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Calla had barely stepped into the room properly before Mello, Matt and Near had attacked her for a hug. They hugged her tightly, in a possessive and protective way. Calla breathed in their conjoined scents and hugged them as tightly as she could – which was pretty weak from her lack of eating – and closed her eyes.

_Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you any more  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

"Guys, I have something I tell you." Calla whispered.

The three heads nodded against her skin.

"Yeah, anything." Mello answered.

"I'm pregnant."

Near pulled away from Calla slightly to look her in the eye. "When did you find out?"

_Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Calla looked at him sheepishly. "The day I locked myself in the bedroom."

"And you haven't eaten since then?" Near asked, curiously.

Again, Calla looked sheepish and nodded her head.

Matt's eyes widened in shock and pulled away before yelling loudly at the Task Force around her in a panicked way:

"QUICK GET US SOME STRAWBERRY CREAM CAKE! NOW!"

_Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_


End file.
